Toby (Paranormal Activity)
The Demon (nicknamed Toby by Kristi Featherston (later Kristi Rey) in Paranormal Activity 3) is a powerful evil entity, and the main antagonist of the Paranormal Activity films. The Demon's true name has yet to be disclosed. The footage documented in the movies have so far implicated Toby in the deaths of (in order) Julie, Dennis, Micah Sloat, Daniel Rey, and Kristi Rey, as well as the kidnapping of Hunter Rey and the disappearance of him and Katie Featherston. Information Toby's age and even gender are unknown, though in Paranormal Activity 3 Kristi refers to it as "he". His age is suggested when Kristi states Toby is "old like Grandma". As for sex, when Dennis was exploring Lois' house, he was stalked by a dark, female shadow, and during Kristi and Katie's second Bloody Mary game, a female-looking figure appeared in the mirror as they left. However, the shadow stalking Dennis bears a sharp resemblance to Lois. Toby has distinctly non-human footprints, with only three toes on each foot, and he is shown to have claws sharp enough to leave deep marks in wooden walls. As for the female figure that appeared to Kristi and Katie, that has more to do with the Bloody Mary game itself. The entire purpose of the game is to summon the ghost of Queen Mary I, who was known as Bloody Mary because of the numerous miscarriages she had when she was trying to have a child. In Ghost Dimension, Toby possesses three visible forms. His first form is a large geyser of black energy that when looked at close enough, forms a demonic skull-like face. His second form appears to be a humanoid decaying figure with a large gaping mouth, slender limbs and rotting flesh. His third and physical form is that of a tall, skinny but well-built caucasian man however his face is never seen. It is hinted at in a passage of the Book of Revelations that Toby is one of the Princes of Hell. Biography Backstory Toby appeared to one or more witches sometime in the 1930s and arranged a deal. Toby would grant wealth and supernatural power to any who asked for it in exchange for the life or soul of the next male to be born into that family line. Among those supernatural powers were inducing artificial amnesia and summoning Toby, as well as other demons. Over the next fifty years the family produced four different women but no men; Lois, her daughter Julie, and her own daughters Katie and Kristi. Toby spent this time silently haunting the family as he waited for his payment. Sometime in 1988 Toby made himself known to the youngest daughter of Julie, Kristi. Julie's boyfriend Dennis, who was living with the family at the time, first recorded Toby accidently and unknowingly in September 1988, when Kristi was playing with it under a trampoline during her sister Katie's ninth birthday party. Toby took up residence inside a crawlspace in Kristi's and Katie's room and engaged in late-night games with Kristi. They would play hide and seek and climb on furniture. At one point Kristi jumped twelve feet from a ledge into the safety of Toby's waiting arms. During the day Kristi and Toby continued contact through tea parties and "the knocking game"; Kristi would knock three times on a closet door, and Toby would knock back from inside. The rest of the family assumed Toby was an imaginary friend Kristi had dreamed up; Dennis was amused by Kristi's knocking game and even offered Toby a pat on the shoulder while particpating in a tea party. Kristi was not the only person Toby played with. Dennis first discovered Toby when an earthquake disrupted a sex tape he was making with Julie; the camera recorded Toby shaking a cloud of dust off himself. Toby once followed Julie downstairs as she had a midnight snack, but expressed displeasure with Julie saying, "God damn it!" to her garbage disposal and dropped a lamp on the floor. When the girls' baby sitter Lisa took a sheet from Toby's crawl space and pretended to be "the ghost", Toby snuck up on her while she was studying and dropped the sheet at her feet. When Lisa went to put the sheet back, Toby blew a puff of air in her face and scared her. Toby also appeared to Katie during a game of Bloody Mary, slamming a door when she and Kristie left for a swimming pool. ''Paranormal Activity 3'' In Paranormal Activity 3, Toby at first maintained a friendly relationship with Kristi, but showed animosity for her family from the very start. While investigating the sounds of Toby's footsteps, Dennis follows Toby into its crawlspace. Toby was deeply offended and vented to Kristi about the incident, but Kristi stood up for Dennis, calling him "sweet". Toby later spooked Dennis through loud noises and by slamming window shutters behind him. Dennis and later Julie also provoked Toby by interrogating Kristi about her games and conversations with it, things Toby had told Kristi to keep secret. When Kristi and Katie were having a backyard campout, Toby became frustrated when it was unable to find Kristi and took it out on Dennis and Julie, locking them inside the house and separating them. He lured Dennis into the girls' room to get him out of the way while he punished Julie, but Dennis retrieved Julie before Toby could get her alone in their bathroom. Toby let the matter drop after Julie brought the girls back into the house. Katie accidentally-on-purpose provoked Toby multiple times through picking on Kristi, summoning him twice through Bloody Mary games, and also by taunting him before entering his crawlspace. Toby locked her inside of it twice, only letting her out after Julie and later Kristi interfered. When Katie was chasing Kristi up stairs in pursuit of a doll, Toby blocked her way and yanked her up off the floor by her hair. Katie enraged Toby to the point he stayed permanently angry with her, even over fifteen years later. On the night of September 22, 1988, Toby possessed Kristi and walked her into Dennis and Julie's room, where Kristi stood and stared at the couple for over an hour. Judging by Kristi's later reaction and footage from Paranormal Activity and Paranormal Activity 2, Toby may have tried to use Kristi to kill Dennis, Julie, and Katie. Kristi was deeply disturbed by this, in addition to a request Toby made later that night. Toby was growing impatient and wanted to mate with Kristi to father her child in hopes of producing the male heir he had been promised. Kristi refused to give in to his demands and told Toby to stop talking to her. In a rage, Toby gave Kristi a high fever and brutally attacked Katie and Dennis' assistant Randy the following day. Later that night the furious demon trashed the girls' room and dragged Katie into his crawlspace, holding her hostage until Kristi agreed to do as he asked. Toby told her to go to Lois' house to prepare for a binding ritual. Julie at first denied Kristi's plea and Toby's very existence. In response, Toby dropped the kitchen furniture on her. When the family arrived at Lois' house, Kristi and Toby played in the yard while Julie told Lois about everything that was happening. That night Lois summoned the witch coven and pulled Kristi and even Katie out of their bed to prepare for the ritual. Julie and Dennis were awoken by the sounds of approaching vehicles and Julie went to investigate. She witnessed the coven in the garage and was murdered, presumably by Toby. Dennis followed her and discovered Julie's death when Toby threw her body down a flight of stairs on top of him. When Dennis found Kristi cowering in a nearby room. Toby attacked the both of them and chased them into a closet. Unable to get to them, Toby possessed Katie and lured Dennis over to him by making her cry over Julie's fallen body. When Dennis got close enough Toby had Katie break both his legs. Toby later snapped Dennis' spine, folding him over backwards and killing him. Lois then took Kristi and Katie upstairs to finish the ritual. Toby followed after spitefully stomping on Dennis's camera. Sometime later, a fire destroys Julie's house. It's possible that the Coven started this fire after planting Julie and Dennis's bodies inside the house to cover up their murders. All photographs of Kristi and Katie are destroyed in the inferno, save for a single picture of Katie from years earlier. This photograph ends up in Kristi's possession years later, although Katie is unaware of its existence. ''Paranormal Activity 2'' Nearly 20 years later, Krissi and Katie have moved on with their lives. As a result of the ritual, both Krissi and Katie only had vague memories of Toby and were led to believe that it was their mother who was obsessed with the occult, not their grandmother. In the year of 2006 Krissi has married to a widower named Daniel Ray, who has a daughter from his previous marriage Ali. Since marrying she has given birth to a baby boy named Hunter, this causes Toby to awaken once again now that he can collect his debt since the death of Lois. One day whilest the family are out it appears that Toby had ransaked their house looking for an item which turns out to be the tapes from the 80s that where left for the girls and a necklace that Katie gave the Krissi. In order to keep an eye on events during the night Daniel has six security cameras installed in the house that are always running. At first Toby takes his time in observing the family only really messing with the pool cleaner and causing friction that only Hunter, the family nanny Martine and the family dog Abby seems to pick up. One night while Krissi, Daniel and Ali are out and Martine is babysitting Hunter Toby decides to strike his first big attack in an attempt to get rid of the things keeping him from getting Hunter. First he causes a loud bang which causes Martine to start spraying the house in order to keep him away, however once Daniel finds this out he fires her despite her warning him about Toby. With Martine out of the way Toby starts to gain power over the family. One night whilst Ali is babysitting Hunter her boyfriend Brad comes round and they have an Ouji Board session (this is most likely the same ouji board Micha borrows later on), when they ask the board what it wants Ali and Brad think one another is moving the planchette, the planchette moves to spell Hunter however because they are laughing so much they think it spells out hunt. After Brad leaves and Ali falls asleep the TV that is turned on fizzles out and Toby's shadow moves from the basement door over to her asleep on the sofa. After waking up in a state of shock Ali leaves to go to her room. Only to be startled by the front door to the house being wide open. Thinking nothing of it she locks the door. However halfway up the stairs Toby bangs the door loud and, thinking it's Brad, Ali tries to see from the glass at the top of the door. Moving down to open the door and stepping outside to see who it is Toby sees his chances and slams the door and locks her out. Abby wakes up from having guarded Hunter in his crib and heads downstairs. Ali has moved to the door leading in from the family pool however she is unable to slide it open. With no one guarding Hunter, Toby is heard moving up the stairs and into Hunter's nursery. He drags Hunter along his crib and up the side of the crib, Abby hearing Hunter's screams heads up the stairs but for some reason doesn't attack Toby, possibly not wanting to hurt Hunter. After a while Abby and Ali are nowhere to be seen and Hunter is wandering around the house with Toby seemingly leading him to the basement. However after opening the door Hunter stands there looking confused as Toby stops the attacks for the night. After Daniel and Krissi return from their night out they are angry to discover that Ali had been locked out and think she did it herself. Despite showing how the door is slammed shut from the inside Daniel believes that it was windy and dismisses the claims of the house being haunted. The next day Ali takes Abby for a walk leaving Krissi and Hunter at the mercy of Toby. After Krissi tucks Hunter for a nap the chair she was on is still rocking and once she moves down into the kitchen to make a drink Toby flings the cabbinet doors open with such force that it makes Krissi run up the stairs and angrily tell him to leave her alone. However Toby sees this moment to try and test his powers on Krissi and as the kettle is slowly steaming she moves in and seems in a trace like state for a moment before returning to normal. With Krissi almost under his control Toby figures that Abby should be his next target since she is the one that is always guarding him. One night as Abby is guarding Hunter, Toby makes his move, he starts off by opening the door to the basement where he is stationed in the house. This causes Abby to become agitated and race downstairs to the basement to confront Toby. Abby enters a struggle with Toby (partially offscreen) until Toby gets the upper hand and attacks her, this causes Abby to have a seizure of some sort. Hearing the attack causes everyone (except Hunter) to wake up. Daniel and Ali take Abby to the vet while Krissi is left alone in the house with Hunter and Toby. Toby now decides to set his main plan into motion. First he messes around with the pans in the kitchen by moving them slightly. This causes Krissi to become unnerved and after thinking it over decides to head back up and check on Hunter. Toby has messed around with Hunter's nightlight, turning it off. When Krissi turns it back on Toby turns it off once again. However, when Krissi goes to turn it on this time Toby strikes. Dragging her from Hunter's room, they fight for control of her body. At first Krissi gets away but Toby gets the upper hand and drags her down to the basement to be possessed by him. After a unknown amount of time spent in the basement, Krissi emerges, with Toby having her under his control. The following day Ali returns from the vet, calling Brad and telling him that Abby had some kind of seizure attack, with Daniel out on a bussiness trip and Ali alone. Toby takes the opportunity to play and taunt her. Hearing something in the basement Ali checks it out to find marks on the basement door which spell out meus (Latin for mine). Confused Ali goes upstairs and notices a bite mark on Krissi (The same bite mark that Katie would later have before she is possessed by Toby completely) after checking on Hunter, an angry Krissi tells her not to touch him. Ali sees the attacks from Toby the previous night on the security cameras. Scared, she calls her dad to come home and after seeing the footage and the bite Daniel is convinced about Toby and calls Martine, Martine returns and tells Daniel to use a cross on Krissi as this will rid Toby and pass him off to Krissi's nearest blood relative which is Katie, passing him onto Katie will make Krissi forget about being possessed by Toby. Ali begs him not to do it to Katie but he sees no other way to save his wife and son. As Daniel approaches with the cross Toby attacks. Using Krissi to strike at Daniel and caussing all the lights in the house to go out. Ali switches to night vision as Toby violently ransacks the house and makes off with Hunter and Krissi to the basement. Following him, Daniel moves about the basement and is eventually able to find Krissi and placing the cross on her, Krissi screams in pain as Toby is moved from her body via an earthquake like force. After these events, per Martine's instructions, Daniel burns a picture of Katie as part of ritual to pass Toby onto her, willingly sacrificing his own sister-in-law in order to keep his immediate family safe. This photo would be found later in her attic setting up the events in Paranormal Activity. Three weeks later and everything is alright for Krissi, however Katie mentions of the things going on in her house and has told Micah, Katie leaves and the movie switches to the first two minutes of the first paranormal activity. ''Paranormal Activity'' In Paranormal Activity Katie phones Micha after having called him to let him know that she is returning from Krissi's house. Category:Unseen Category:Demon Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Genderless Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Satanism Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Murderer